Random Songfics
by Molly's are awesome
Summary: This is to cure my writers block and stuff, read if you want


_**This is a fanfic story based off sonic songs. I am only doing this because I have writers block and im working on another story soooo, yeah.. Enjoy. The song is: This Machine, Team Darks theme song.**_

_**I had to edit the lyrics to make the story work so yea. THIS IS FOR NON-PROFITABLE REASONS!**_

_A shadow of myself, just who am I?  
>Scan horizons!<br>A tragic mystery.  
><em>  
>"Mrs. Mom, who are my real parents?" asked Darwin out of curiosity. Going to his Mom who was cooking in the kitchen.<br>Nicole only stuttered trying to form an answer. Almost knocking over a pot.  
>"Y-your real parents? But aren't we your r-real parents?"<br>"Mhmm! But I never saw you at my birth, I only saw other fish." replied Darwin nodding his head, still awaiting his answer.  
>"W-well.. Ummm.. The reason I wasn't there is because..."<p>

_You could've left me here, sealed inside the pod.  
>No one would ever know: The Real Me!<br>My true ideeeentity!  
>The power that is me!<em>

"Darwin! DARWIN! OPEN THE DOOR! I'M SORRY!"  
>"NO YOUR NOT! YOU LIED TO ME!" yelled Darwin back at his mother on the other side of his bedroom door.<br>"DARWIN YOUR ONLY 9! IT WASN'T TIME TO TELL YOU!"  
><em><br>We all danced in fire!  
>Trapped in this machine!<br>Don't know how long we've waited!  
>As the Simeon's watching!<br>_  
>"I'm sorry, Mom." said the orange fish sadly and quietly to his mom.<br>Nicole only replied by pulling Darwin to a hug.  
>Darwin started to cry a little after being embraced by his mothers hug.<br>He kept repeating the words ''I'm sorry'' in between his sobs.

_We all danced in fire!  
>Looking through the screen!<br>Don't know how long we've waited!  
>As the Simeon watches!<em>

"Hi, Gumball!" said Penny stoping to say hi to the blue cat.  
>"H-hi! Peeeenny? Huh? Where'd she go?" said Gumball looking for where Penny's voice came from.<p>

_With Penny in the light - eeeleeeectric lives!  
>Change surroundings!<br>A jewel in history!  
>A treasure disappears, as she goes<br>_  
>"All right that's everything for the cheer! Just practice a little more." said Penny dismissing her squad.<br>"Penny you can't go! Your the star of this cheer! Come on,Penny!" said the cheerleaders asking her not to go, but it was too late. She left.

_Miss her as you look away, and know one knows  
>This power is a key!<br>This power changes meee!  
><em>  
>"Were'd she go?" asked Gumball still looking for her.<br>"Where did who go?" said a friendly female voice.  
>"Aahhh" screamed the blue cat jumping 5 feet off the ground.<br>"Are you okay, Gumball?" asked Penny, looking at the freaked out cat.  
>"I-I'm all right,P-penny!" said Gumball trying to be tough, but failed. Penny only giggled at him in reply.<p>

_We all danced in fire!  
>Trapped in this machine!<br>Don't know how long we've waited!  
>As the Simeon,s watching!<br>_  
>"LEAVE HIM ALONE! AT LEAST HE BOTHERS TO BE HIMSELF!" yelled Penny at the crowd laughing at Gumball. "Besides, I think he looks-"<br>"Cool?" asked Gumball also interrupting Penny.  
>"Yes, you look cool." giggled Penny sweetly.<p>

_We all danced in fire!  
>Looking through the screen!<br>Don't know how long we've waited!  
>As the Simeon watches!<em>

_(Gum Ball!)  
>(Gum-)<br>(Gum-)  
>(Gum-)<br>(Gum-)  
>(Gum Ball!)<em>

_(Gum Ball!)  
>(Gum-)<br>(Gum-)  
>(Gum-)<br>(Gum-)  
>(Gum Ball!)<em>

"Hey,Bobert! Lets play punchies!" yelt the cat running up to greet his so-called friend.  
><em><br>E - One - Two - Three  
>You don't know, now I'm gonna show you.<br>The power that is me.  
><em>  
>"Punchies? What is this Punchies?" asked Bobert, confused by what Gumball was talking about.<p>

_You try to take me down, stop the show.  
>Seems you've never tasted fear or loss of control.<br>The power lives in me.  
>The power that is meee!<em>

"Your turn has terminated! Commencing my turn." said the robotic voice of Bobert.  
>He drew his arm back slowly, the released it. It hit Gumballs shoulder hard, sending Gumball flying through the wall of his school.<br>_  
>We all danced in fire!<br>Trapped in this machine!  
>Don't know how long we've waited!<br>As the Simeon's watching!  
><em>  
>"I refuse to be your partner! I'd rather have Penny's horrible paintings as a partner!" said the Robot.<br>"Hey!" yelled Penny in the background.  
>"Come on,Dude. I'm the greatest person to have as a partner!" yelled the small Banana.<br>"I refuse. And your not very funny, you brain damaged banana!" replied Bobert very irrated.  
>Everyone in the room gasped.<p>

_We all danced in fire!  
>Looking through the screen!<br>Don't know how long we've waited!  
>As the Simeon watches! <em>


End file.
